Sweet Angel of Mine
by vanialex
Summary: Revised! In an effort to defeat Naraku, Kagome loses her life and InuYasha realizes just how much he loves her. Can their love overcome even death? Short Story
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own InuYasha! sad but true….

Anyways enjoy this little one shot that ran thought my head!

As InuYasha stood over the left over carcass of the demon bear he just defeated his thoughts went over to the girl who was wincing as she dusted off the dirt from her clothes.

"What the hell happened?" he said more to himself than to her "I take my eyes off of you for a minute and trouble finds you!" he walked over to here to see her sheepish expression.

"Well…you see what happened was, I wanted to wash up so I came to the river and left my bow and arrows..I didn't think I would need them okay!" she said going red in the face from embarrassment at having to be rescued….again.

InuYasha growled in annoyance. She was the biggest jinx he has ever known…if it wasn't for the fact that he loved her so much..He would have dropped her off at her era and save himself a few migraines. Of course he would never admit to himself that he loved her….much less her, but he had always known that he cared about her. It's been a few weeks since Kikyo passed on and a few days since she killed the flower prince. It still bothered him when he heard the demon say that her soul was even more broken than his. He didn't want her to feel broken or sad…he forever wanted to see her smile. To say things have been awkward between them was putting it mildly. He was so uptight and on guard that he growled at everything. He couldn't describe it but ever since the death of Kikyo he's had a horrible feeling that if he didn't watch over Kagome…she too would be taken from him. He couldn't lose her; he didn't think he would ever recover from it.

"You are so useless sometimes Kagome, you know that right?" He said shaking his head at her.

"Ah, come on, it wasn't that bad" she said now walking next to him going back to the camp.

"Not that bad? Kagome that demon was about to rip out your innards if I didn't show up! Thank the Kamis for my superior nose and hearing!"

"Thank you" she said softy making him look at her like she just grew an extra head.

"For what!"

"For worrying about me, that's all" she said then walked ahead of him to sit next to Sango who handed her a grill fish to eat.

InuYasha sputtered for a while then went slightly red in the face before responding "Keh" and walked over and sat down with the rest of his friends.

"Oh come off it InuYasha" said Miroku handing him two grilled fish "We all know that you are very fond of our dear Kagome and you would be very unhappy if she were to get hurt"

"Mind your own business monk" He muttered between bites all the while stealing glances at the raven haired miko who had managed to worm her way into his heart.

Kagome smiled to herself as she tried to get her heart beat under control. That bear demon scared her more than she will ever let on. She knew that InuYasha would come for her, she would never doubt his promise to keep her safe, but it still managed to scare the holy hell out of her. She's noticed that he's been on guard more than usual but she brushed it off as side effects of him losing Kikyo. He was still mourning for her and now it seemed liked he was afraid that she was about to die on him too. She could understand that he felt responsible for her and that she was a close friend to him…he probably didn't want to lose another person in his life. She knew that before they had met, he didn't have family and friends, now he had people who cared for him, it was understandable that he didn't want to lose anyone of them.

Still, it made her heart ache a bit. She loved him completely, the good and the bad things about him. She wanted him to be happy; she wanted to see him at peace for once in his long life. To her it didn't matter that he was half demon, she truly loved both the demon in him and the human part. But more than anything she wanted to be the one who held his heart but knew that Kikyo took it with her when she died.

"Oi!" Kagome shook her head and looked at the half demon in question who was giving her a glare.

"Sorry..I was lost in thought..what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should be back at the well by tomorrow. How long are you staying over there anyways?" he said grumpily obviously not happy at being ignored.

He would never know how much she loved it that he wanted to keep her here with him and that he would always come and get her when he missed her.

"Ten days" she said noticing that he didn't like that one bit.

"What! Ten days! Why so long!"

"I have an important test InuYasha! I HAVE to be there" she said trying hard to keep her patience with him and remind her self that he didn't get the importance of a high school education.

"Fine" he grumbled "Though I don't see what good all of this education is doing…it's not like they are teaching you how to slay monsters and demons! And why do you need to know how to keep ledgers? When w- you get married it will be your husband's responsibility to provide for you, so there is no need for you learn how to do it" he argued. He couldn't believe that he almost let it slip that he wanted her for a wife and mate.

Kagome frowned at him. Was he just about to say 'When we get married?" she shook her head. That attack must have affected her more than she thought if she's starting to hear things.

"Well…it's complicated" she just opted to say "Besides, my mother won't allow me to just stop going…so ten days it is" she said not wanting to explain that in her time women worked for themselves…he wouldn't get it.

That night Kagome had a nightmare where Naraku had killed InuYasha in a battle. She could clearly hear Naraku's laugher as she stared down at InuYasha's bloody dead body. She had jolted awake so abruptly that she was gasping for air as she trembled from the after math of the dream.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" she looked directly into his golden eyes, they were filled with concern for her right now. She shook her head and she placed a hand on her heart trying to calm the rapid beating.

"Bad dream..don't worry" she said softly smiling at him, but he wasn't buying it. Whatever that nightmare was it had clearly left the young girl started. He went over to sit right next to her.

"I'll be right here Kagome" he muttered slipping his hand into his kosode and closed his eyes, he didn't see her soft smile when she lay back down. Without realizing it she moved her hand and clutched some of the material from his pants and held on to it like a security blanket, only then did she fall back to sleep.

InuYasha looked at her small hand clutching on to the fabric of his pants. When she had jolted up he saw the face of utter terror and felt a stab in his heart. He didn't like seeing her afraid or hurt, he wanted her to remain bright and happy….she was like a constant ray of sunlight in his violent world. Just what was her dream about that caused her look like was on the verge of screaming and crying? Did she dream of Naraku? That was the only thing he could think of.

"Sleep my Kagome, dream only of cheerful things, I will always be right here for you" he whispered to her then stroked a lock of hair before slipping his hands once more in his shirt and closed his eyes keeping guard of not only her body but her dreams as well.

8888888

"Naraku this ends now!" InuYasha yelled as he pointed Tetsusaiga at him growling. After he had prevented Miroku from using his wind tunnel and Kagome shot her arrow, Naraku came after her with a vengeance.

InuYasha could see Naraku holding Kagome too close to his body for his liking. The bastard was baiting him, he knew it but seeing the bastard touching what was his was making his demon go crazy.

"Now, now InuYasha, don't be too hasty in your attacks or you'll end up hitting poor little Kagome" said Naraku smirking evilly at him.

"Just finish him off InuYasha" called out Kagome then wince when Naraku dug one of his bone spider legs into her side.

Damn it all the hell! He couldn't get a clear shot at him without harming Kagome in the process. Sesshomaru was ready to strike with his sword and he needed to get her out of harm's way when he did that.

Kagome knew that as long as Naraku had a hold of her, InuYasha wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. Naraku was busy baiting InuYasha that he didn't seem to notice that she had one arrow left in her quiver. She knew there was a good possibility that she wouldn't survive this, but if it meant the end of Naraku then she was left with no other option. He had to be destroyed…for the sake of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha. He was the reason that InuYasha lost Kikyo, so she would do this for him. As quietly and duplicitous as she could she managed to pull out the arrow from the bottom of the quiver since there was a small hole on the bottom. She knew where the jewel was and she had a clear shot at it. She closed her eyes then looked over to InuYasha and smiled at him sadly knowing that this would be last time she would ever see him.

InuYasha saw the sad smile on her face and frowned. What was that about? He then noticed the arrow in her hand. A feeling of foreboding and dread entered his very soul and he screamed out.

"NO!"

It was too late.

He watched as she plunged the sacred arrow right into his shoulder blade piercing the stone purifying it in the process.

In a last fit of rage Naraku plunged his bone spider legs into her heart, lung and kidney.

"Kagome!" InuYasha leaped up and sliced the legs away from Kagome and took her away from Naraku just as Sesshomaru delivered the last killing blow. Naraku was purify and destroyed in the very second with a look of shock on his face.

Once back on the ground InuYasha franticly tried to stop the bleeding by tearing pieces of his under kimono shirt. Kagome coughed up blood as she just looked up at him and smiled at him.

"It's okay InuYasha…it doesn't hurt anymore" she whispered her skin was losing her healthy glow.

"Don't talk, save your energy" he said as he picked up and carried her over to Kaede's hut.

"InuYasha! How is she?" asked Sango as she climbed off of Kirara and ran to where he was. She paled when she saw Kagome and put her hand up to her mouth as she tried to choke back a sob.

"She's NOT dead!" He snarled at her as he placed her in the old woman's hut.

"Kaede…make her better! Please…fix it!" he said, his voice sounded desperate and unfamiliar even to him. It seemed like an eternity for InuYash, while Kaede looked at the wounds then she remarked "Her wounds are too great InuYasha…I'm sorry" said Kaede who tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't.

InuYasha shook his head in denial.

"She can't die!" he snarled then picked her Kagome's body and cradled it close to him "I can't lose her" he whispered more to himself than to the others.

Kagome's body became colder and her breathing became labored and shallower. InuYasha cursed Naraku's name over and over in his head as hate for the demon filled every part of his soul.

"Damn that bastard to hell….he did this" he muttered.

"Forgive him InuYasha" whispered Kagome giving him a small smile "I don't hold hate for him, he was a poor twisted soul and I only hope he finds peace in the afterlife…I forgive him"

He didn't understand her. Naraku is the reason why she was bleeding to death and she forgives him?

"I can't forgive him…not for what he had done…to you…to me" he watched as she smiled at him and lifted her hand to touch his lips softy.

"I …love…you..InuYa…." she closed her eyes "…sha" she expelled her last breath. Her hand fell to the ground and remained unmoving.

InuYasha shook his head again in denial and started rocking her body and he buried his nose into her throat.

He couldn't hear her heart beat.

"No…." he whispered, his whole body started to shake from rage and grief "NO!" he yelled as his tears fell from his eyes. Not caring if anyone saw for once.

"Kagome…Kagome!...open your eyes…look at me!" he said as she shook her, he touched her face hoping his touch could somehow bring her back to him "_Koibito"_ he whispered to her.

"InuYasha" whispered Miroku his eyes watering in grief as well "She's gone…."

He let out a horrible howl that came straight from his broken soul. His love, his mate…his Kagome was dead. The death of Kikyo was nothing compared to this all-consuming grief he felt in his chest.

Her last words to him where of love. He should have told her how he felt. He should have told her just how important she was to him, how would he live without her? Her scent was fading and in its place was the smell of death.

"I will join you in the other side" he said looking at her beloved face "I refuse to let you go"

"InuYasha" said Kaede sternly "Suicide will lead you to hell, and I don't think that is where Kagome is, her death was tragic and she will be missed but she would want ye to live"

"Live?" he said then laughed bitterly "For what? She's DEAD! What part of that can't you FUCKING understand? She WAS my life! My whole fucking reason for being in this god forsaking world and now she's gone"

She was so beautiful even pale white and ice cold that he couldn't understand how she could be dead. Death was not supposed to look dazzling; death was supposed to be ugly and cruel.

'I failed you Kagome' he thought as he picked up her body and turned to leave the hut. His friends protested and said something…but if he were being honest, he didn't give a shit anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was the girl that now lay dead in his arms. He ran with her, thinking of all the times that he's done this with her, the many times that she's held on to his back while they crossed the country side, he choked back another sob at the memories.

He didn't stop until he reached the Sacred Tree. He sat with her body in his arms and cried. He felt hollow and empty. She had been his sunshine, his inspiration for being a better person. He wanted her back, he wanted to feel her warm body pressed against his as he ran through the forest, he wanted to hear her laughter, and he wanted her to SIT him! But he knew that she will never come back to him again.

Sesshomaru!

He looked up all of the sudden. His older brother may be able to bring her back to him. He didn't know if he would help but damn it Kagome has saved Rin a few times, the Lord owed her this favor.

He ran until he caught up this half-brother.

"What do you want InuYasha" he said in his stoic voice.

"Bring her back…please Sesshomaru. I have never asked you for anything but this is for her. She didn't deserve this and you know it. Rin is fond of her and Kagome has aided her more than once, you owe her that much a least"

Sesshomaru looked at the dead miko in his brother's arms and realized that he did feel a hint of sadness at her passing. She was a strange human who didn't behave like an animal like most others; she even held a pleasant fragrance that was so out of place among humans of this era. She was one of those rare humans that he deemed worthy of his presence.

"Very well InuYasha" He took the hilt of Tenseiga but noticed that he didn't feel the pulsing of its power. He frowned and unsheathed it. He couldn't see the creatures of the underworld.

"I cannot bring her back little brother" he said looking at InuYasha grief stricken eyes.

"What? Why the hell not?" he didn't want to be told that she couldn't be brought back to him.

"The pall-bearers of the underworld do not surround her" he stated but even he was perplexed by it "It is almost like her soul was no longer within our world"

InuYasha felt like he was kicked in the stomach. His last hope to get her back had just been yanked from him leaving him engulfed by his sorrow and misery once more.

"I appreciate that you at least tired Sesshomaru" muttered InuYasha as he picked up Kagome's body and ran towards the sacred tree again.

7777777777777777777777777

Kagome was walking through a field of green grass, heather and wild flowers. The sky was a bright blue that seemed to go on forever, the wind held a crisp clean scent and she could hear the wonderful sounds of bells.

The last thing she remembered was looking at InuYasha's eyes and telling him that she loved him.

'Oh' she looked around and smiled sadly 'I'm dead'. She prayed that her mother wouldn't be sad for too long and that Souta would remember her fondly.

InuYasha

She regretted leaving him like she did.

"Kagome?"

She looked over to see Kikyo walking towards her with a little heard of children. I could see that she was at peace and happy.

"Kikyo…I'm so happy to see you here" she really did mean it, she was so happy that her soul didn't end up in hell.

"What happened?" asked Kikyo frowning as she walked over to where Kagome was "How did you die?"

"Naraku killed me, but I managed to purify him in the end…it's over"

"What about InuYasha?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked down "He's alive and well"

Kikyo's eyes glisten with tears "He must be so heartbroken" she whispered.

"He's still mourning your loss Kikyo, I don't doubt he is going to be heartbroken for a while…I'm sure this is not going to help it either. I was a good friend of his after all"

Kikyo blinked a few times as she regarded her reincarnation. Did she really not realize just how much InuYasha loved her?

There was a flash of light all of the sudden making both women turn their heads. Once the light resided they found one of the archangels in front of them.

"Kagome, I was told to summon you to the pavilion of the angels" he said in a warm voice.

"Okay" she turned back to Kikyo "I hope to see you soon Kikyo"

"I hope so too…it would be nice to see another familiar face"

She wasn't sure what to expect when she got summoned…in fact she didn't know why she got summoned to being with. As she entered the pavilion she saw at least a dozen angels all dressed in white and gold, they were beautiful. A woman with golden hair and green eyes approached her with a smile.

"Kagome. You have been summoned because you have been chosen to become a guardian angel"

Kagome's eyes went wide in shock.

"Me? Why?"

The woman smiled kindly at her "Why not? You have always remained true and pure of heart, even went so far as so forgive an evil being who took your life. Understand that if you choice this, your soul will never reincarnate, you will never be reunited with your love"

Kagome bit her lip, she may love him but InuYasha will always love Kikyo.

"We will give you some time to think on it, but for now…call it a trial run" she said.

Kagome felt warmth and power flow though her body. She looked down to see her dressed in a long white dress with golden stitching. She also felt something funny on her back, it was weird. Her wings where a pearly white that gave off different colors in the light, she extended them experimentally. It was like raising an arm, they just became part of her body.

"You may visit earth as we all do, but be warned, some humans are immune to our powers and they may be able to see you…especially children. Since they are pure of heart, they will be able to feel you are there…some may see you…but mostly they will sense your presence" said the green eyed angel.

Kagome nodded then when to leave to pavilion but paused. Every time she walked she heard a twinkling bell sound. She looked back at the golden hair woman who laughed.

"That is the sound of our powers. While on earth you will have no vocal cords, they only thing they can hear would be the sound of the heavenly bells…it gives mankind hope"

55555555555555555555555

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried out trying to find his half demon friend. Shippo had gone off to fox training and has been absent from his friends for a year. He missed them and had just finished visiting Miroku and Sango and their hoard of kids. They had said that InuYasha rarely came around the village anymore and spent most of his time by the well and the sacred tree. He was still mourning the loss of Kagome after all these years.

Shippo couldn't blame him. He, himself could still feel the heartache that plagued him when he thought of her happy face and her laughter. Kagome was irreplaceable but he knew that she was in a better place. InuYasha however had grown distant and quite, his temper was so erratic that it was like walking on egg shells.

Shippo walked until he saw his red clad friend sitting beside the grave marker by the sacred tree where her body was laid to rest. After Kagome died, InuYasha couldn't pass though the well to tell her family that she had died. The magic had died along with the young miko.

He saw that InuYasha had his eyes closed and his back rested on the huge trunk of the tree. He looked serene and calm, almost like he was taking a nap, but Shippo knew better. InuYasha was never calm these days, one wrong move and he'll rip out your throat for disturbing him. He always came here to there she lay. The people of the village knew to stay away from this place. InuYasha didn't tolerate anyone near Kagome's grave maker; it was the only place where he felt that she was still here.

Shippo could feel her here too. It was strange, he too got the feeling that Kagome was nearby and every time he felt her presence he would hear a faint bell sound.

"InuYasha?" said Shippo softy keeping a safe distances away just in case he didn't want to be disturbed today.

InuYasha's golden eyes regard the kit with surprise then indifference. He had been listening to see if he could tell where the twinkling of that bell was coming from. He would hear it every once in a while and for some reason every time he did it would feel like _she_ was with him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped standing to walk away from his spot.

"I'm back from my training and wanted to see how you were" he replied hoping that he didn't have to run from his longtime friend.

"Yeah and? I suppose you want to say hello to her" he said then winced "though she will never say it back"

"InuYasha….how have you been?" he asked again.

"How do you think? Its five years since she's died but it feels like fucking yesterday for me! I can still hear her voice! I can still feel her close by" He looked away as fresh tears stung his eyes.

He couldn't forget her. She was the light in his world and now he felt surrounded by the darkness the wanted to consume his soul. No one could understand how he felt.

Kagome frowned at InuYasha. She didn't know that her passing had upset him this much. She had been popping in and out every once and awhile but the time here was confusing for her. Time in heaven passed differently than on earth she noticed. Sometimes she would go back to play with the children in the fields, keeping them company until the souls of their parents would find them other times she would sit and talk with Kikyo. To her it would only seem like a few hours but when she came back to earth another year would pass.

"I miss her too you know" said Shippo as he walked and kneeled by Kagome's grave and placed a hand on the grass saying hello to her. Kagome, who remained unseen by both of them, went to place a hand on his shoulder.

Shippo shivered as he felt something warm pass though his body as soon as he touched the grass. Then he heard the twinkling sound of bells in the wind.

"She was supposed to be my mate Shippo, she was my intended. You being a demon understand the meaning of that" said InuYasha quietly as he looked up at the sky thinking of how the color was almost the color of Kagome's eyes only a bit lighter.

Kagome's eyes when wide at his admission, he had wanted her to be his mate? How she loved him and missed being able to touch him, he would forever remain her one regret.

Shippo knew. InuYasha loved her so much that he and unknowingly marked her as his mate in his heart. Once a demon did that it was almost like an unbreakable bond that couldn't be cut. The ritual was never performed of course but InuYasha had scent marked her on more than one occasion and since Kagome loved InuYasha she had opened up her soul to him letting InuYasha's yokai leave its mark on her soul.

Shippo didn't have the heart to say anything else to his friend so he left after a moment of silence. He wondered if InuYasha would ever forget Kagome.

Shippo looked back to see InuYasha kneeling in front of her grave, one hand on the grass the other over his heart, his head bowed as silent tears ran down his face. No, he didn't thing he ever would. Then he tilted his head as he saw something strange in the wind right besides InuYasha. As a ray of light shone down on InuYasha's head he clearly saw the outline of someone right next to him.

"Kagome?" he breathed as he saw her. She looked at him in surprise then smiled at him, the sound of bells twinkling with every movement that she made. She extended her wings as she walked over to where Shippo was. Shippo felt his eyes water at the sight of his friend, she was really here with him in angel form.

"I miss you" he breathed to her as she kneeled by him and cupped his cheek to wipe his tears away. She didn't say anything but he heard the sound of bells clearly now. He then realized that she couldn't speak. Shippo looked over to see that InuYasha hasn't even noticed that he was still standing there. "He has missed you every day…please help him" he whispered as she nodded to him the sound of bells making him smile.

InuYasha frowned as he looked over to see Shippo looking out into space, it sounded like he was talking to him. The sound of that twinkling bell filled the space until he could swear it was coming from Shippo's direction. He looked as he heard Shippo say "Please help him". InuYasha frowned, who was Shippo talking to? The clouds parted making the sun shine brightly that he lifted his arm to block his eyes for a second.

Then he saw it.

The clear outline of a woman standing before Shippo, her wings extended as she glowed gold. He rubbed his eyes thinking maybe he was imaging things now. When he looked again the angel turned then he froze.

"Kagome?" he breathed as he caught sight of her raven hair but before he could go to her she vanished taking the sound of those bells with her.

He walked over to Shippo too shocked to speak.

Shippo knew that he saw her too, but he didn't think he should say it was Kagome, he didn't think his hanyou friend could handle that right now.

"Did I just see Kagome? Tell me I'm not fucking losing it Shippo" he breathed.

"InuYasha, you miss her…sometimes it makes us believe they are still with us" he lied feeling bad. Should he just tell him the truth?

InuYasha nodded his head then scoffed "Yeah..your right…I'm just tired I guess" with that he walked back to the tree to sit by the trunk once more.

InuYasha was sure he saw her but then again maybe it was just a trick of the light…she had wings after all.

88888888888888888888

"I can't forget him" said Kagome sadly as she sat in the pavilion where she had been for the past hours crying and feeling the loss of his arms deep within her soul "I love him…I don't know how much time has passed on earth but I can still feel a connection to him. What do I do?"

The green eyed angel looked at Kagome and knew that she loved the half demon. Why did fate deem to mate her with a demon was beyond her comprehension, but HIS will was not to be questioned.

"Over 500 years has passed on earth Kagome and he too hasn't forgotten about you. His love for you is still as strong as it was when you were alive. It truly is a phenomenon to us that he was able to retain his love for you after all these years"

Kagome cried when she heard this. He still loved her….even 500 years later, he loves her.

"It hurts…I love him so much…" said Kagome, tears falling down her face.

"You have to make a choice Kagome.."

5555555555555555555

InuYasha walked up the shrine steps not knowing what he was going to find. It took him a while to track down her old house. So much have happened in the past 500 years that he hoped the timeline was correct. He guessed that she must be around 15 years old or so..at least he hoped. He wasn't sure what he should expect, would she be alive?

He looked up at the sky and sent a silent prayer that she would be alive. He fixed the collar to his red polo shirt and made sure this dark rise jeans where wrinkle free as he walked up to house that had been his second home for as long as he could remember.

Knocking on the door he felt his stomach do little flips.

Souta answered to door and frowned at him.

"Can I help you?" the young boy said looking at him.

InuYasha frowned; his appearance hasn't really changed over the years. His hair was still silver and long, the only difference was that he learned to conceal his dog ears long time ago. His face may be a bit more grown but that was about it.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked regarding the small boy "Is your sister home?"

Souta frowned at him "You must have the wrong residence, I don't have a sister"

InuYasha didn't want to believe that. The only thing that has been keeping sane over the years was the possibility that she could be alive in this time. If Souta was alive then Kagome HAD to be alive.

"Is your mom home Souta?" InuYasha asked figuring that maybe Souta was maybe trying to protect his sister but the boy backed up from him a little bit startled "How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Souta honey! Who is at the door" He looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi smile at him "Can we help you? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, is Kagome here?"

She frowned at then paled a bit.

"How did you know about Kagome?" she said in a small whisper.

"Because I know your daughter" InuYasha felt something was wrong, why did her mom look like she's seen a ghost and why didn't she recognize him?

"You couldn't have"

His practice was beginning to run out. He wanted Kagome out here now! Even if he had to force his way in there, but he was not leaving without seeing her.

"Come on! I know her! She has black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. We use to be inseparable when we use to come back and visit…tell me you remember me" he said then looked at the shocked face of Kagome's mom.

"Young man, I think you have the wrong house. I did have a daughter named Kagome but she died at birth. I think you should leave now"

With that they closed to door.

No

This was all wrong! '_she died at birth_'

InuYasha felt the familiar wave of grief wash over him. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat he ran from the shrine that used to be the house of his beloved.

He couldn't remember how he got home but he closed the door to his penthouse throwing the keys across the living room as he screamed in outrage and sorrow.

They had changed the timeline in the past when she died.

He sat down on his leather sofa and took a long swig of the bottle of scotch that he had taken from his mini bar and laughed bitterly.

"After all my years of waiting…..it was all for shit" he muttered to himself as he looked around. He fought to be successful, remembered all of the things he saw when he had been here all those years ago with Kagome and become an influential investor. He built his empire from the technology that he had known was yet to come. He had done it hoping that once she was born, he would be able to offer her the best, she deserved the best.

Now, what did he have to live for? He walked over to the terrace and leaned on the rail and looked down. Even the freedom of death eluded him. If he committed suicide he would never be able to join her in the afterlife. He closed his eyes and saw her smiling face and heard her laughter.

Kagome, his Kagome was forever gone. He took another swig of the bottle letting the alcohol numb his pain.

888888888

He couldn't remember the last time he was sober…a week maybe? Or was it two? He groaned as he walked over to the windows that over looked the city and grimaced.

There was thunder and lightning in the night sky, he looked up and flipped off the sky.

"Fuck you!" he snarled "You took everything from me!" he yelled at the sky cursing the gods for taking away his only reason for living.

"She was EVERYTHING to me!"

He swayed a bit then laughed and went back inside and grabbed another bottle of scotch.

He was about to walk back to his spot on the couch when a bright light illuminated the living room.

Shit! Was he going to strike by lightning? He hoped it killed him then.

Then the light subsided, InuYasha shook his head as he stared at the person in his living room. The bottle fell from his hand and broke against the tile floor, but he didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say that the ritual words are a mixture of both Christine Feehan and Karen Marie Moning novels…. They are among some of my fave. Authors. Thanks!

8888888

Standing in his living room dressed in white and gold stood Kagome smiling at him with a serene look on her face. The air around her glowed a dazzling white and her skin looked like it was dusted with pixie dust. She was lovelier than any vision he could ever conjure up.

He walked over to her and wondered for a moment if he was dead, or if he was dreaming again. If he was, then this was one dream he didn't want to wake up from. He reached over and slowly cupped her cheek with his hand then choked back a sob as he felt how warm and alive she felt. She was really here with him.

"I'm I dreaming a cruel dream?" he whispered before he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck inhaling her familiar scent "tell me this is not a dream or that I haven't finally gone crazy"

"I'm here InuYasha" she said wrapping her small arms around his torso hugging him tightly. InuYasha felt like he was jolted awake after years of slumber. There was light and sunshine in his soul again, there was a reason for living again. He couldn't help himself as he started to kiss every inch of her silky skin that was exposed by her dress making her laugh in the process.

Dear gods! Her laugh! It was music to his ears; he never thought he would hear its joyous melody again.

"Kagome…how? You died!" he said still holding her he then felt something on her back. He frowned and looked.

She had wings.

"Kagome?" he said as he stepped away to look at her.

She nodded and extended her angel wings. They were a pearly white that glimmered different color at the slightest moments for a while he was in awe of her.

"I was chosen when I died to become and an angel" she said

Of course she would be chosen; she already used to resemble a fallen angel on earth when she was alive.

"But that means that you will never reincarnate then" he said realizing what this meant. She looked at him and went to caress his face. He closed his eyes as he savored her touch, placing a kiss on her palm.

"No, I will never reincarnate, but I'm not a complete angel yet neither. You never let go of my soul InuYasha…" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "and I have never been able to let go of my love for you"

"I'm not letting go either" he said cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look at him "I don't know what this is but if I have to fight the very Kamis for you…then I will" he vowed as he lowered his head and took possession of her lips.

At his point, it didn't matter if they were in heaven or hell; he didn't care just as long as he got to keep her in his arms. She tasted of innocence and spring, of the sweetness of ripe fruit and the promise of a bright future. She tasted of all of the things that he lost when she slipped from his fingers 500 years ago.

She kissed him back, pouring all of her love and soul into it. He was older, jaded from the many years that pasted but underneath it all he was still her InuYasha. She didn't even notice that so much time have passed, it seemed like days to her. Time moved differently in heaven, she had conversed with Kikyo and passed many moments with her by the eternal river that ran through the fields of wheat and heather. She had picked flowers and thought of InuYasha and felt her heart heavy that he wasn't there with her. She played with the children who were torn form their families too soon. When she was called in to be an angel they said that she couldn't complete the process because she still had an earthly attachment…and that someone held a piece of her soul with him. She knew then that it was InuYasha. So she was given a choice, to go down and erase his memories of her and become one of the angels that over looked the children of earth….or return to him and have a second chance at life. She couldn't understand why the Kamis where giving her a second chance. They told her that the love that InuYasha and she held for each other was so rare and true that it deserved a second chance. Earth needed as many pure souls as it could get to balance out the evil, their love was essential to the survival of mankind.

As soon as she felt his lips…she knew. She wanted to stay with this man more than anything, here in his arms; she found her own personal heaven. So she kissed him back, thinking back to a time when she would have love for him to embrace her like this.

"Stay with me..come back to me" he whispered in between kisses holding her to him wanting to fuse them together so that they could never be separated again "or take me with you..I don't care Kagome; I just know that I don't know how to live without you"

He looked into her deep blue eyes and pleaded with her silently. He knew what he was asking of her. To give up heaven, to give up divinity, her wings to be with him, call him selfish but he just couldn't let her go…he was never really able to let her go in the first place.

"InuYasha…" she smiled as she let go of her angelic powers, giving up her wings. Her glow dimmed and her wings vanished leaving her standing before him a normal human once more. She opened her eye and hugged him again "I love you InuYasha…I love you more that life itself..I choose you over heaven"

He closed his eyes and swayed a bit. Her love for him humbled him; he would spend the rest of his life making her happy.

"I love you Kagome….my mate" he kissed her hungrily, needing to convince himself that she was here in his arms and that this as not some twisted dream from his drinking binge. He carried her to the bedroom never breaking the kiss and laid her down in his bed growling softy, he needed to feel her skin, to kiss every inch of her body and make sure that she was not a figment of his imagination.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor then went back to ravage her sweet lips, his tongue tasting and teasing her, making her gasp. He ripped her dress as he franticly caressed her skin and kissed every inch of her relishing in the taste of her skin and that she was alive and in his bed.

'_Where she will remain until the end of_ _time'_ he vowed to himself.

The need to complete the mating ritual and spill his seed in to her was riding on him strong like a harpy that he couldn't wait any longer. He's demon was demanding his mate.

"Become my mine Kagome, be my wife" he whispered as he pulled back to gaze at her sweet face.

"Yes InuYasha, I was always yours" she whispered back to him as she pulled him back to her needing to feel him. She kissed the skin of his shoulder shuddering at the sensation of his weight on top of her; he was so heavy and strong that it was taking everything to not moan "You are the only man who has ever touch my heart InuYasha"

"I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you back then, I was young and idiotic and I'm sorry for that but I love you Kagome. I have always been in love with you…from the moment I saw you" he said as he sank his fangs into her throat pouring his soul and his youkai essence into her and recited the mating ritual words that was stamped into every male from birth:

"_**You are my mate. My life, soul and blood belong to you. If all is lost, it's my life for yours. I take into me your heart and soul; your happiness will forever be placed above my own now until the end of time. I am given**__"_

He knew that she wouldn't understand his inuyoukai language but he felt her tremble as their souls where interwoven together binding them together for all time. He licked her neck admiring the mark that she now wore, a symbol of his possession of her.

He made love to her slowly savoring the feel of his beloved mate in his arms; he prayed that before this night was over she would be pregnant with his pups.

555555555555555

The sunlight made InuYasha groan as he buried his face into the warmth of his pillow. He smelled her before his mind registered who was in his bed. Sunshine and stargazer lilies.

He frowned in his sleep.

Why did his bed smell like Kagome? For a moment he thought he was back in the Feudal Era and he was waking from a very long nightmare.

"Mmmm…InuYasha? shut the blinds…too early" moaned Kagome was she turned around and buried herself into his chest trying to block out the light.

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. He looked down to see Kagome's ebony hair sprawled out onto his pillows in long waves, her delicate hands on his chest as she sighed contently with her eyes still closed as she tried to get some more sleep.

He couldn't believe it. He could have sworn it was a dream, he was almost certain that he was going to wake up alone and hollow once more. He thought that the whiskey and beer may have unhinged his mind and now he had to return to reality. He held her tightly as he buried his face in to her hair inhaling deeply, fighting the tears of relief that threaten to spill from his eyes.

"Kagome" he breathed, she was returned to him, some god must have taken pity on him and returned his heart to him.

"Cant breath…" she said looking up at him, her eyes groggy with sleep and her lips swollen from his many kisses…she looked every bit an angel to him in that moment.

"I thought I was going to wake up and have it all been a dream" he whispered to her.

She smiled softy at him then reached up and caressed his face as she leaned up gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Its' not a dream" she said as she gazed up at his face. How she missed seeing this beautiful golden eyes, missed the way he smelled and the way he always seem to make her breathless just by looking at her. She blushed as she remembered last night, she had given him her virginity and her heart…she would always be his.

He looked down and for the first time in 500 years….he smiled.

888888888888888

"Wow" she breathed as she looked at the skyline from the terrace of his penthouse. She had a sheet wrapped around her since she didn't have any clothes and the dress she had last night was torn to shreds from his claws.

"So you're telling me that you're now a successful investor? How?" she said as she looked back of her to see her now husband and mate grinning at her as he walked over to her and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I remembered what a lot of your technology was from my time here with you, and I knew where to buy stocks from and from which companies. I even took some of the inventions that I knew where going to be invented and added some of my ideas and tweaks and…viola. Taisho Enterprises was born, I don't like to deal with the public so I work from home and lot, but Sesshomaru runs the corporate headquarters"

"So you and Sesshomaru started the company? Did you guys finally come to terms that your brothers?"

"Yeah, he's still a pain but I'm grateful that he's there. Come here" he said as he held out his arms for her. She smiled and walked over to him without hesitation, loving the feel of his strong arms around her.

"I never thought I was going to have you here with me again. I had hoped that once I reached this time I was able to find you…but when I spoke to your mother..she said that you died at child birth…How is this possible"

"InuYasha…the kamis made it this way for a reason, but now that I choose to stay here with you, my mother is going to regain her memory of me again. To her and my family it will seem like I was gone for three months"

"This so surreal. So if to your mom we only been gone for months then how are we going to explain to her how I'm now a millionaire then?" he said smirking at her "She's bound to get suspicious when she notices my 750li BMW" he said chuckling when he pictured her mother's expression.

Kagome chucked "You drive? This is so weird, time in heaven is so different than here, I still remember you in your fire rat robes in the feudal era. I will miss Kikyo though…I spent lots of time her"

He still couldn't believe that she gave up heaven to be here with him. He lowered his head to kiss her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent. He hasn't told her yet, but the scent of heaven still clung to her skin. It was a mixture of wild flowers, fresh air and morning dew water drops, of innocence and baby power, words couldn't describe it but it filled his soul with an inner peace that made him want to fall in his knees.

"How is Kikyo?" he asked when he remembered what she had said just know.

"Happy…content but sad when she saw me in heaven" she looked up at him and frowned "I'm so sorry InuYasha"

"For?" he asked completely confused as to what in the world she had to be sorry about.

"It was the only way to defeat Naraku…I knew I wasn't going to survive but I did it anyways with thinking on how it would affect you. I didn't think I mattered so much to you! I acted selfishly.…I'm sorry"

He shook his head as he held her to him, he let out a soft low growl that vibrated in this chest as a means to comfort her. She relaxed into him and tuned around so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and lay her cheek on his bare chest.

"It's okay Kagome, it's over now. You're here now and that is all that matters to me" he said as his fingers went to caress her thick hair. It fell in waves all the way down to her waist now almost reaching her lovely bottom, he loved it, she always use to keep it just at her chest but it was never this long.

"Do me a favor" he said as he leaned back to look at her.

"What?"

"Don't cut your hair" he said smiling at her. She blinked at him then laughed "I apologize for getting myself killed and the only thing on your mind is keeping my hair long?" she shook her head then looked down and saw that her hair was very long.

"Huh…I guess I see what you mean..I wonder if I should at least cut it mid-back" she said more to herself then to him. He growled at her "You are not touching your hair" he then added "Please for me? I've been mourning your death for 500 years…can you please do this for me?"

She looked at him narrowing her eyes "That's playing dirty you know" he shrugged completely unashamed "Oh alright" she reached up and rubbed one if his ears.

"I love you" she breathed as he pulled her into the house.

"Not as much as I do" he said leading her into the bedroom.

"Again?" she squeaked as he yanked the sheet away from her petite form. He growled at the sight of his mate's lush curves "Oh yes _koibito_…. again" he said as he kissed her deeply "and again…I just may keep you in my bed for a while" He laughed when she saw her eyes go wide in shock.

8888

She was exhausted. She always knew that because InuYasha was half demon he had stamina…but she was going to be lucky if she could walk at all after this little session of theirs. Never has a women had her virginity take so scrumptiously before, he was an amazing lover, attentive, generous and animalistic.

She signed as she turned around and looked at the ceiling thinking about him. She loved him with every fiber of her being and hated being parted from him, even if it was his work. His cell phone had rang about an hour ago while they had been snuggled in bed when he sighed and said that he would make it fast and left the bedroom. She still thought it looked bizarre to her to see him handle an IPhone like a pro.

She turned to bury her face into his pillow and inhaled his scent, she felt her eyes water as love for him filled her. She had never felt happier in her while life.

She heard a knock at the front door and frowned. Was he expecting someone? She was debating on getting up to see who it was when he walked in holding four large shopping bags with the words: The Brown Bag on them.

"Bloomingdale's deliver?" She asked frowning at him.

"Not usually…but you know what they say…. money talks and a whole lot of money sings and dances"

She laughed "I'm pretty sure that is not the way that goes…but I appreciate the PG13 version of it. What's in there? And can I tell you it amazes me you even know what Bloomingdale's is"

"Clothes for you and yes I know what Bloomingdales is you crazy nut. I know you don't have another change of clothes and since you can't go around walking naked, I had some things brought up for you to try until I can take you shopping for more"

She shook her head at his thoughtfulness. The InuYasha she knew wouldn't even know about these things, but then again, her old InuYasha was just a boy. This InuYasha was pure male, strong and intelligent, his face matured by time; he was masculine with just a hint of the demon within him. Just being the same proximity of him made her shiver with delight and excitement.

She went and started to pull some dresses, skirts, jeans and shirts from two of the bags, underwear and a sports bra from another. She looked at the sports bra and then raised an eyebrow at him in question, he shrugged

"I don't know your bra size" he simply said.

She went to the next bag and pulled out two boxes of shoes, one had some adorable Burberry black flats and the other some brown Coach sneakers.

"Oh my gosh InuYasha…this is all too much" she exclaimed at him who was still looking at her with a smile on his face. He went over to sit by the bed and took her face in his hands and kissed her softy.

"Kagome…the only reason I became as successful as I am now is because I had hoped that you would have been alive in this era. Everything that I have acquired has been for your sake, so that when I finally reunited with you…I could give you the best of everything"

Tears swam in her blue eyes as she hugged him, she felt so lucky to have him.

"But I don't have anything to give back to you" she said suddenly feeling inadequate. He growled as he took hold of her arms to look at her fiercely.

"You give me plenty just by breathing and being alive Kagome, and once I get you pregnant, you will give me the one thing I've always wanted. A family with you"

She gasped as she touched her stomach suddenly. It never occurred to her that she may very well be pregnant right now, they hadn't used any protection….and now that he said that, she was sure he would never use it with her now. She looked at his fierce expression and she realized that she truly did want to have his baby. A part of both of them, a symbol of their devotion and love for each other.

So she pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily "Well then I think it's safe to say we can visit my family tomorrow…today I want keep you here with me"

He smirked at her and allowed her to pull him on top of her "Whatever my little mate wants" he said kissing her back.

Things where just as they should be. His heart was finally healed; his soul was no longer tortured and suffering all thanks to his mate. His sweet angel had waltzed into his life over 500 years ago and stole his heart.

3333333333

"I'm so nervous" said Kagome as she waited outside of the bathroom waiting for the home pregnancy test to give its results.

"It's going to be fine Kagome" said Rin laughing at her.

She still couldn't believe that Rin was mated to Sesshomaru. Once Rin reached the age of 18 Sesshomaru surprised everyone, including some demons by making her his lifemate. They had four wonderful kids and another on the way; they were trying for a girl she said. The four boys varied in age. The oldest of the boys was 488 years old, that was their first born, and she had conceived him within the first three months of being mated to him. The other one was 310 years old, another was 207 years and the last one was born only 100 years ago. They all worked with their father and uncle. Not only did they do investments, stocks, wealth management portfolios but they also managed a security company for youkai to blend in with humans. Kagome still found it weird to see InuYasha come home in business suits for when his appearance was needed in the office.

They had to get a special wedding certificate since to the public she appeared to be only 16 while he looked like a man of 25. So her mom, after explaining everything to her, took them both to the court house and fill out the special marriage license giving her consent for InuYasha to marry her underage daughter.

He was also very good at disguising his ears, fangs and claws. It was thanks to Shippo and Sesshomaru that they were able to train InuYasha in using the magic that made it hard for the human eye to see their natural traits. There was still nothing they could do about his hair, but since it looked so devastatingly good on him, most women just gawked at him, much to her annoyance. But that was all it was, annoying, she knew her mate would never stray and never cheat on her. He had waited 500 years for her to return to him that she trusted him completely.

Kagome attended high school via private tutors since InuYasha had flat out refused to let her attend a public school. He had become a bit possessive where she was concerned but she understood the reason behind it. He had suffered immensely ever since she had died over 500 years ago, so if keeping her in the penthouse kept him sane and happy then she wasn't one to complain…much. Besides, she loved her new home, it was almost like he fashioned it with her in mind and knowing him…she was almost positive that he had. When he wasn't home with her she was either at home studying to become nurse or with her mom or Rin.

She glanced at the clock on the wall again and saw that it was time to check the results. Gulping she walked into the bathroom and picked up the little plastic test.

Two lines. It was positive!

"Oh my gosh" she whispered as she started at the little tube.

"Well! What's the verdict?" said Rin practically jumping up and down in excitement. Kagome looked at Rin then gave her a huge smile.

"I'm pregnant" she cried out then went to hug her friend and sister in law. Oh! She was going to have InuYasha's baby! Tears ran down her cheeks, she knew how much this would mean to him and now that they have been living together for two months, she had not doubt that he was going to make a wonderful father he already was the perfect husband.

"How are you going to tell him?" asked Rin as they moved over to the living room.

Kagome thought about that, this was his going to be his first born after all; she wanted this to be special for him.

"How you feel about doing some shopping? Do you have everything you need for your baby yet?"

"No…I was hoping to wait until I at least knew the sex of the baby to shop for a color theme…speaking of which, I'm going to leave you the number to my doctor, you remember Shiori don't you?"

"Sure I do, she was so sweet and kind…wait don't tell me she's your doctor?" asked Kagome as she walked to her closet and took her favorite pair of ballet flats and pulled her long hair into a pony tail, it never cease to amuse her on how much her mate had grown fond of her long hair.

"Yeah, well since a lot of half demons and demons alike are trying to blend in she thought it would be beneficial to have a half demon doctor for abnormal pregnancies"

Kagome thought about it then nodded "Your right…all of your boys resembles both Sessh and Yasha a bit don't they?"

"Yup, right down to the dog ears" chuckled Rin "I love my boys" she sighed then patted her small tummy.

Kagome couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her; soon she would be holding her own little baby. It was strange, had she not died, she never would have thought herself ready and happy for motherhood. Her time in heaven opened her eyes to what was important in the world.

"Where are we going again?" asked Rin as they climbed into Kagome's new X5 BMW that InuYasha has insisted on buying her just three weeks ago.

"I have an idea on how to tell InuYasha the good news, so we're going to the mall"

888888

"Can we wrap this up?" growled InuYasha as he paced Sesshomaru's office in aggravation. He wanted to get to his mate and take her out to dinner. It's been over two months since he got her back and there wasn't a day that he didn't wake up in the middle of the night and made sure that she was still next to him. It made him a bit anxious to be separated from her for a long period of time and he's been in and out of meetings for 7 hours now!

Sesshomaru gave him a droll look then sighed in exasperation but he understood his brother's frustration. If he ever lost Rin only to gain her back years later, it would hard for him as well to be separated from his mate.

"Yes InuYasha we are almost done the only thing we have left is the meeting with Koga and his pack regarding tightening the security wards around his lands. Ayame is going to give birth and he wants to make sure it's safe for them"

InuYasha scoffed at that "If that wolf has anymore brats were going to be overrun by them"

"Speak for yourself little brother, I already have four and another on the way…speaking of which, are you and Kagome trying?"

"Of course we are, as soon as I got her back I have all but chained her to the bed trying to get her with pup" he said as he sat back down on to the chair he was in earlier.

"Patience InuYasha, it took Rin and me three months before I get her with child. I know you are anxious to see her round with your pup but you should also enjoy the time you two have right now because trust me, when you pup arrives it will require much of your mates attention"

InuYasha pondered that then grunted in agreement.

"Anyways, let's get this over with; I still want to go home. I want to take her out to eat and hopefully have a movie night"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his little brother, he always did have a one track mind, he thought to himself.

88888888888

Kagome looked at the food arranged on the plate and nodded in accomplishment. She knew that InuYasha wanted to take her out to dinner tonight but this was part of her plan to break the happy news to him.

She took the plates of Chicken Parmesan to the dining room then went to the kitchen to grab the goblets of wine. She filled his with white wine while she filled hers with apple cider.

She heard his keys at the front door then when over the mirror in the dining room to make sure her makeup was just right. She was wearing a red short cocktail dress, red shoes and she curled her air. Her eye makeup was soft with only some eye shadow and light lip gloss to add some allure to her lips. She looked over to the wrapped gift box and smiled.

InuYasha walked into their home and he right away was greeted by the smells of tomato sauce, oregano and Italian chesses. Kagome cooked.

"Kagome?" he called out leaving his messenger bag and keys by the front door as he walked from the entry hall in to the living room searching for his mate.

He sucked in his breath when she walked out wearing his favorite color in the form of sexy dress that came mid-thigh with some high heels in the same color. Her long hair was curled and loose around her small body. He groaned as he went to pull her into his arms capturing those pump lips of hers. When she laughed and pulled away to walk into the dining room he all but whimpered.

"_Koibito_, I had hoped to take you out for dinner, but not while you're wearing that" he said as he leaned against the frame to the dining room giving her body and once over.

"I made dinner anyways, I didn't want to leave home tonight" she said then turned to look at him and frowned "You're still in your "human" form InuYasha" she said walking up to him "change back please"

He grinned then closed his eyes and let go of the enchantment that concealed his demon features to the public. Kagome hated for him to like that in their home. Another reason he cherished her, only she had ever loved him for whom and what he was.

"So, why didn't you want to go out tonight?" he asked as he sat down and inhaled the heavenly aroma of her cooking. He saw her shrug "You know I'm still getting some flash backs from my death…our home makes me feel safe"

InuYasha has been noticing that as well, her eyes would glaze over and she would shudder then snap out of it. What she didn't know was that every time she did that the scent of heaven would reappear on her. He was afraid to say the least that she would be taken from him again. What would be the reason for her soul to keep popping in and out of heaven?

"Do you speak with anyone while you have these flash backs?" he asked the same question every time but she would always shake her head.

"No, it's mostly a feeling that I get. I find myself in the fields, sometimes in the pavilion of the archangels, other times in the temple of the very kamis. It's strange, if I choose to stay with you, why do I keep getting these flash backs?"

He signed then stated what his suspicion where "Kagome, I don't think you're having flash backs. Every time you have those you always come back with the fresh scent of heaven, it's almost like your soul keeps popping in and out of there, which is why I ask if anyone is speaking to you while you're there"

Kagome's eyes went wide at what he said "No! Do you think I'm being called back? Oh gods…not now" she whispered the last part but he heard it anyways. He got up and went to kneel by her chair turning it so that she was directly in front of him.

"I have no plans of letting you go Kagome, I've lived without you once and I'll be damned if you get taken away a second time" he said fiercely to her.

They have been living happily for a little over two months now; he could still feel the shadow of the ache of living out her. He still had nightmares of the day she died in his arms, the feeling of hopelessness, of the utter grief and pain that couldn't leave his soul.

Now that she was here with him, he would kill anything that would dare to rip her from his arms again. Wings or not, to him, she was his angel and this was their heaven. She belonged to him and only him.

"InuYasha, I will never leave you" she said as she rubbed on of his ears gently "I don't ever want to be parted from you again" then she reached over to one of the chairs and pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he said baffled then panicked, he didn't forget something did he?

Kagome laughed at his expression "You know I could just be evil and make you sweat and squirm but to answer your look of utter fear….you didn't forget anything"

"Ha Ha Kagome" he said drying but relived all the same "Okay so if I didn't forget anything then what's with the gift?"

"What? Can't I get you something just because I love you?" she said folding her arms to her chest all the while holding in her laughter.

"Ooookay" he said then sat in the chair next to her and undid the bow on top and lifted the lid and froze.

He pulled out a butter yellow infant bodysuit; it had a little dog in the front with the words: I Love Daddy on it. Along with it were tiny little baby bootees and a tiny hat that matched the bodysuit.

"Kagome?" he said in a whisper as his clawed hand caressed the soft material of the bodysuit daring not to hope "wh…w.." he couldn't even make out a complete sentence. He looked into her eyes and saw the look of joy within them as she smiled at him. She took one of his hands and pulled him forward to place it on her flat stomach.

His eyes went wide "Really?" tears misted her blue eyes as she nodded to him. He pulled up and in hugged her tightly to him as he howled in joy and twirled her around.

Kagome was ecstatic at his reaction. This is what every woman should feel when she told the man she loved that they were expecting a baby; a man overjoyed that they were going to expand their family.

He stopped abruptly the placed her down in the chair as if she were made of fine china "I shouldn't be manhandling you like that" Kagome laughed at his serious expression 'Oh dear..he's going to be one of _those'_ she thought laughing shaking her head a him.

"InuYasha, its fine. I'm not that fragile" she tried to argue but he would have any of it.

"Kagome, I finally have you carrying one of my pups; there is no way in hell I'm even chancing it. I think you should take time off of you studies, stress is not good for you" he said seriously making her laugh.

A flash of gold appeared right next to them making InuYasha crouch in front of his mate protecting her if needed. He wasn't going to take any chances where she was concerned.

A golden haired angel appeared before them.

"Marie?" said Kagome as she stood up when she saw her friend and mentor before her. Then her eyes went wide and went to cling on to InuYasha "You're not going to take be back are you? Please! I don't want go anywhere without him"

Marie smiled at her softly "No Kagome. I'm not here to take you back. You are where the Kamis want you to be. There is a reason why your soul kept appearing in heaven, it was to ensure that the child within your womb is born with the powers needed to tip the scales of good and evil. She will be essential to the survival of mankind Kagome" she then turned to InuYasha "half demon, you have demonstrated more love and devotion to Kagome and any other human I have ever witness. You are truly worthy of the gift we bestowed upon you. Love them InuYasha"

With that she vanished leaving behind a white baby blanket with a silver rattle in her wake. Kagome went to pick up the gifts then smiled when she heard the sound the rattle made.

"That was the sound I would hear when you were near me in angel form…wasn't it" he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist listening to the twinkling bell sound.

Kagome nodded "It's the sound you would hear if you where to go to the pavilions of the angels"

"You are my angel Kagome" he breathed as he kissed her neck.

She turned so that she could look into his eyes "We are one soul InuYasha…wherever you go..I will follow..even if you couldn't see me..I was there"

InuYasha knew that as long he had her, he wouldn't need anything else. After years pinned to a tree he awoke to find her and ever since then she filled his heart with laughter and like the love that has finally found him, he would never let her go.


End file.
